Videl's Hero
by Mindreader 3
Summary: Videl has always been one of my favorite DBZ characters and now here's my take on how she and Gohan fell in love. Don't worry it's got lots of action and humor and its not too mushy (The way Videl would have wanted it ;) ) Videl x Gohan forever! So give it a try guys cause i promise you its going to be epic! :) LOVE YAH!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guy and Girls thanks for all the positive review on my other DBZ stories here's another one. I love GohanxVidel so much and wanted to make a story about them! ;) It's got some romance but most of all some action. Enjoy and please review! ;)**

**Videl POV**

I was sitting down at lunch talking to my best friend Eraser when she brought up a dreaded topic.

"So what do you think of Goh—"

I dragged her out of the cafeteria and into an empty class room, shutting the door. Switching on the lights I realized we must be in a biology room.

"Hey! What's the big deal, Videl?!"

"You! You're the one who decided to bring Gohan into the conversation and in public too!"

"I'm sorry, she smiled sheepishly. I didn't know how much the topic upset you."

"It doesn't!"

"Really?!"

"Yes!"

"Videl you've been acting strange whenever you're around him. It's obvious he has a thing for you since he blushes every time you accidentally bump into him and how he always lingers at his locker for a bit, waiting for you."

"So?!"

"And he always stares at you like you're the best thing he's ever seen and has a smile that could light up the entire planet."

"Sounds like you like him too, huh?"

"What? No! I like someone else, she replied quietly."

"Who?"

Eraser looked down at the floor. "Sharpener."

"Oh my God! I knew it!"

"Don't you dare tell anyone Videl! I don't care if fighting crime is your hobby or if you're the daughter of the world champion, if you tell anyone I will kill you!"

"Jeez! Calm down Eraser, I won't tell a soul."

"Good."

"So let's say he does like me, then what?"

"Well do you like him?"

"Of course I do! I mean I know he's hiding something but… part of me wants to trust him. He's kind and smart and funny and… she stopped realizing what she had said."

"Told you so!"

"Told me what?!"

"That you have a crush on Gohan!"

"That's absurd!"

"Is it?"

That got me thinking. All my life I never needed anyone's help and I never felt a strong pull towards one person before but… he was different. Even if I did have a crush on him, which I found that I did, I wasn't about to let Eraser know. My main priority was keeping the city safe and finding out who was The Great Sayianman? Somehow I was going to remove that helmet on his head. One way or another I was going to find out who he was. I always had the upper hand and knew everything that went down in my city but ever since The Great Sayianman showed up he's been the one thing I just can't seem to figure out. This made me nervous.

"Come on we better get to class."

I was heading towards my locker when I saw him there. Gohan was dragging behind and seeming to wait for someone. No it's not possible! Calm down Videl. I'll prove that Eraser was wrong.

"Hi, Gohan."

"Hey, Videl, Gohan said smiling."

"Shouldn't you be heading to class by now."

"Oh…I…um, he trailed of rubbing the back of his neck."

That's strange his face just turned a bit pinker and he seems to be thinking about something. Why isn't he in class yet? Okay time to find out.

Videl purposefully-accidently reached up for her books and lost her balance. I slipped and felt myself fall. Immediately a pair of hands held me, catching me. Pressing my body against his, he slammed his back into the locker still holding me up. The guy is stronger than he looks. I angled my head so I could see his face. His arms were around my waist and I looked up at him curiously. He stared at me for a moment before I saw his face turn beet red.

"Quick reflexes."

"I-I um… V-Videl, he stuttered."

_Wow he really is as cute as can be when he's nervous._

"Thanks for catching me there."

"S-sure, n-no problem, he said as his breath quickened."

"Are you okay Gohan?"

He still hadn't let go of me probably because he was still recovering from embarrassment. Using my will power not to blush I put my hand up to his forehead and brushed aside a loose stand of his hair.

" W-wha—"

"Your burning up. Do you have a fever or something?"

I hope I sound as clueless as I look right now. Cleary the evidence is written all over his face, I think it's safe to say I have an effect on him.

"V-Videl please."

"Please what? I just want to make sure your okay."

"Really I'm f-fine."

At this point there was no one around, just me and Gohan. I was actually grateful since our current position was embarrassing.

"So thanks again but do you think you could let go of me?"

Gohan swallowed nervously and realized she was right. He turned his face the other way so she couldn't see how close he was to passing out. Quickly remembering why he was so embarrassed he let go of her. She stumbled a bit and then put on her usual suspicious look.

"Videl this is the police are you there? Her watch com went off."

"I'm here."

"We need you right away at 25th street. There's a skyscraper up in flames and there are about 5 people trapped on the roof."

"Are they okay?"

"None appear injured but the fire is spreading fast."

"I'll be over as soon as I can."

Gohan hadn't moved from his spot but it looked like his blush had calmed down.

"Bye Gohan I'll see you around, she said running for the back exit."

I still was side tracked at Gohan's reaction to me falling and how he was so quick. He was fast… kinda like but Gohan couldn't be Sayianman. He was too weak. I'll figure out who you are very soon.

**Gohan POV**

I ran on to the school roof careful not to attract any attention getting up there. I pressed the red button on my watch and flew away now dressed as Sayianman. I was nearing the burning building to see Videl's helicopter flying high.

I saw her small figure jump out, her black pigtails trailing behind. She landed gracefully and wasted no time. I saw her carry all 5 people on her back as she called for the helicopter. Man what a girl! She was really amazing in every way. Then once the people were onboard I saw her do the unexpected. My eyes filled with horror as I saw Videl run into the flames.

"Videl! I said diving after her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for continuing to read i really do love you guys, My beautiful fans! ;) Keep reviewing and fav me if you really really love me :) Alright sorry to keep you waiting, Enjoy! ;)**

**Videl POV**

I charged through the fire, ignoring the burn marks on my arms. According to the police there was a huge metal tank that contained enough water to put out the fire. The helicopter couldn't take off because it was too low to the ground and the flames were everywhere. If I could just buy us sometime…There!

Looks like there were two vaults. I turned the valve on the first one and drew back. It had burned my hand badly. Angered I twisted it again using all my strength. To my relief it loosened and soon water was dimming the flames. The noise of the helicopter assured me it was safe. However flames still engulfed me. The smoke was intoxicating and it was making me weak.

"Help somebody please! I can't see and I'm tra—I coughed loudly collapsing on the ground."

"Videl hold on!"

It was Sayianman and I had never been happier to see him. Ironically I couldn't see him, but from the sound of his voice I knew he was close. I was too weak to call out again.

"Snap!"

The second vault of water was heading straight for me. I shut my eyes tight waiting for the impact. Suddenly I was rammed into and realized someone had knocked me down out of the way. Sayianman was on top of me protecting me from the flames. I felt trapped between the floor and his chest. Then the unexpected happens. I turn my head to look at him but realized our faces our about an inch apart.

Not meaning too I feel my lips pressed up against his. We froze. Either I couldn't move or didn't want to either way I was embarrassed beyond relief. It wasn't a kiss exactly but it was pretty close. My face was hotter than the flames and even through Sayianman helmet I could tell he was feeling the same. The whole thing lasted an instant before I was gently scooped up.

"Are you okay Miss?"

Sayianman's voice echoed through my head and I opened my eyes. We were high above the burning building and I could breath clearly.

"Thanks for saving my life Sayianman I really owe you one."

I looked down to see just how high up we were. I gasped in surprise and instinctively put my arms around his neck and buried my head in to his chest.

"V-Videl are you o-ok?"

I refused to open my eyes. I didn't want him to see the look of shame on my face and I certainly didn't want to look down. I knew we were high.

"Please don't drop me! I said panicked."

"I would never do anything to harm you Videl."

Slowly I opened my eyes. My blushing had calmed down but I could tell his hadn't, in fact it only grew.

"It's just were really high up and I can't fly like you."

His gaze never left mine. That is until he saw my arms.

"V-Videl oh my gosh you're burned!"

"I'm fine, I yelled defensively still clinging to him."

"No your hurt, let me fly you over to the hospital so they can treat this."

"No! I mean I don't really trust anyone but myself and—"

"Do you trust me?"

I paused a moment. "Yes."

"Then let me help, he said smiling."

"Fine, but if you hurt me—"

"I won't."

He gently set me down on the roof of an abandoned building. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out some bandages. Gently, he wrapped them around my arms.

"There that should do it."

"So I'm sorry about before…"

"I-It's f-fine. Farewell Videl."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Um are you just going to leave me stuck on the roof?, like I said I can't fly."

"Oh sorry!"

Without warning he scooped me up bridal style and set me on the grass. He cleared throat.

"Here you are ma'am."

"Thank…but he was already gone."

**Gohan POV**

Oh boy what have I gotten myself into?! This girl business is really too hard and I don't understand any of it! If only there was a class on it at school maybe then I'd understand…of course dad still doesn't understand much about it either. I really do miss him though but I promised to take care of the planet and I won't let him down.

_Meanwhile…_

_ "Goku, are you even listening?"_

_"Huh? Sorry King Kai what were you saying?"_

_"Well you have been working hard these past couple of years here with me and I know you'd love to have a chance to see your two sons and wife again."_

_"Yah I would—wait what?! Two sons?!"_

_"Yep Chi-chi trained him well and his name is Goten. He can even transform into a super Sayian at his current age of seven. The boy is much like you in your looks and pure heart."_

_"Wow! I have another son that's amazing!"_

_"If you let me finish I'd tell you the world's martial arts tournament is coming up and King Yema has granted you one full day on earth to compete and see your family."_

_"Well why didn't you say so?!"_

_"Because you wouldn't be __**QUIET**_!"

_"Okay, okay, I'm sorry but—wait I better start training!"_

_"Hold on don't you think you should inform you family first that your coming?"_

_"Oh yeah!, said Goku smiling sheepishly. Who's the closet in range at the moment?"_

_"Gohan."_

_"Alright well let me talk to him gosh I hope he answers."_

I was headed toward Capsule Corp. in my school clothes. Since my Sayianman outfit had some damages and burn marks I decided to stop by for some repairs. Bulma's house was always easy to spot since it was one of the largest buildings in west city even from the height I was above ground level.

Slowly I made my drop on the front lawn and walked up to the door. I took a deep breath and rang the bell. In an instant it opened to reveal a certain short lavender haired Demi-Sayian.

"Hi Trunks is your mom home?"

"Hi Gohan, he said smiling. Yah she's downstairs in her lab working."

Of course she is I thought. To me Capsule Corp. was like a second home to me. The hallways were familiar and bunny's cooking almost rivaled mom's…almost. Finally we reached the big steel doors. I placed my hand on the scanner and called out.

"Hello? Bulma?"

"Over here, cried a voice from an enormous pile of scrap metal."

There through the wires and defected circuits was Bulma. Her sea green hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she wore a workers apron with gloves and goggles. She had a blowtorch in one hand and a screwdriver in the other which in all honesty made me worried about what she would do if she lost her temper. She looked up from her latest work and smiled.

"Gohan how nice of you to stop by what can I do for you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Do you like it? Let's hope so. Alright gohan and videl lovers reading or any readers this one's for you. Tada another chapter! ;)**

"Bulma I know you're busy but do you think you could make some repairs to my suit, I said holding up the torn piece of clothing."

"Oh my what happened Gohan?!"

"Calm down Bulma I had a little accident there was a fire and I had to rescue…"

"Rescue who Gohan? Said Bulma suspiciously."

A blush crept across my face at the very thought of well _her_. She was just so smart and brave and funny and nice. Not to mention she was always pretty but especially when she was fighting evil. Yep beating up bad guys gave her a heavenly glow. I wish I could tell her more about myself but that would be a disaster plus it would be really embarrassing if she ever found out that I almost…that we were…and I wanted to—"

"Um hello anybody home? said Bulma breaking through Gohan's thoughts. He seemed aware again but then that crimson color on his face didn't go away. Something was definitely up."

"A-a-a-g-g-girl, said Gohan quickly turning away."

"Oh my Kami how sweet!, cried a overly happy Bulma. Gohan rescuing a damsel in distress."

"I wouldn't say that exactly."

"OH! A tough girl huh? Well she's a keeper Gohan what's her name?"

I took in a huge breathe of air and swallowed. "V-Videl…her name is Videl."

"That fraud Hercules's daughter? Well I bet she's stronger than her father but you two would make such a good couple, said Bulma smiling at her own remark."

Gohan however was flushed and sweating at the topic of the conversation. I was about to reply when I heard a voice in my head.

_Gohan can you hear me?_

I knew that voice well but it couldn't be…wait?!

"Dad?!, said Gohan out loud."

_Yes son it's me_

"Are you really talking to Goku?! Oh my Kami tell him I said hi!, Cried Bulma."

"Hey dad it's great to hear you how's it been up there? Oh!, and Bulma says hi."

_It's been great actually I've been training with King Kai really hard these past years. I just found out about Goten but that's not what I came to tell you. Will have plenty of time to catch up because King Yema granted me a full day on earth! I'm going to be competing in the World's Martial Arts Tournament this year._

"Wow really! That's great dad but um…what are you going to do about mom?"

_I don't know how your mom will react to the news but tell her I really do miss her and love her with all my pure heart. Also be sure to tell her about the whole one day only kind of thing._

"What?! Why can't you tell?! Besides I'm—Oh no!"

"What is Goku in trouble?, Bulma replied worried."

_I have to go son but I'm very proud of you and your hard work, see you soon."_

"Bye dad, I said feeling mixed emotions with too many things on my mind.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Goku's competing in the tournament this year he's been given a full day here."

"How exciting! Wait Gohan where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Here, I said throwing the outfit in her lap. I'll be back tomorrow to pick it up but I have to leave right NOW before mom kills me on an empty stomach."

Bulma opened her mouth but saw no one there but Gohan's trail of dust as he skyrocketed away.

"Just like his father but I can see how easy it is to fear Chi-chi, said Bulma laughing at her own joke. I'd better get started."

**Videl POV**

After the short walk to our huge mansion I ran upstairs to my room. It was basically a bunch of training equipment in one corner and a desk and bookshelf in the other. My queen sized bed was in the middle and my closet was on the left while my bathroom was on my right. Normally I'd start training right after school but training could wait. At the moment I had some important things to discuss with the only person I could trust. I picked up the phone and waited for the dial tone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Erasa you're never going to believe what just happened but first you have to promise you won't tell anybody."

"Nice to hear from you to Videl and yes I promise."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"VIDEL! Just tell me."

"I think I might have almost kissed Sayianman."

"OMK Videl I'm so thrilled for you but wait I thought you liked Gohan?"

"I do it was just an accident but I think I have an idea on who Sayianman really is."

"Who?"

"I think he's—"

"Videl diner's ready, cried her father's voice echoing across the hall."

"Coming!"

"Videl you were saying."

"Listen I have a plan on how to find out this guy's identity and I promise I'll explain everything tomorrow but right now I'm a bit busy."

"Okay Videl but you better tell me EVERYTHING!"

"Don't worry Erasa I promise."

"Okey Dokey then bye!"

"Bye, but the line was already dead."

Tomorrow is going to be tough but if all works as planned I just might find out the truth. I walked downstairs to find pasta as the main meal. Dad was eating everything in sight. He paused to take a breath and looked up at me.

"Videl you know the martial arts tournament is coming up?"

"Really?! Between battling crime, school work, and this Sayianman business it completely slipped my mind."

"Yep and although no one will have a chance at beating the champ I think it be good for publicity if you entered."

"Dad!"

"Okay and also because you're a top notch fighter."

"That's more like it but I've never really been a fan of the media."

"Don't worry sweetheart they'll mainly be pointing at the action which is where I'm going to be."

I rolled my eyes at his muscle poses during diner and hoped to escape undetected but no such luck.

"Videl are you entering or not?"

I sighed. "Okay dad I'll enter but only because I like fighting it out."

"That's my girl!"

I couldn't help but smile at his attitude. He sure knew how to make me feel happy…and how to make me laugh. Laughing down the hall I walked back up to my room planning for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not much to say but so much to read thanks for the positive review. Keep um coming! ;)**

**Gohan's POV**

_I was standing in the empty halls of Orange Star High. Where is everyone? Most importantly why was I here? The entire school was empty of all people and I found myself wandering the halls until I came by my locker wing. That's when I saw her. _

_Videl was leaning against her locker which was only two away from mine. She had her hair in their usual pigtails but today she wore a decorative purple tank top with jeans and matching tennis shoes. If I thought she looked beautiful before then what did that make her now? I found myself entranced by her blue eyes and my feet had a mind of their own. They made their way closer and closer until I was face to face with Videl._

_"I've been waiting for you Gohan."_

_"You have?, I replied."_

_"Yep and can I tell you a secret."_

_"Um sure."_

_She leaned up so our faces were only an inch apart. Then she whispered very teasingly, "I love you Gohan."_

_She smiled as she put her mouth on mine and I stood there like an idiot to stunned to move… _

"Gohan wake up, wake up, mom says if you don't hurry you'll be late for school, cried an eager Goten."

"Crap I'm already running late, Goten why didn't you wake me sooner we share a room you know?"

"Well big brother I would have but you were saying some girls name really loudly so I didn't want to wake you up."

My face was flushed at that statement and I wondered how I could possibly have such a dream like that I mean I never knew how much girl could influence me, but I did know that for some reason this girl caught my eye like no other did before. She was different, special in her own way.

I used my supersonic speed to eat a huge helping of pancakes, toast, fruit, and juice. I changed into red orange pant with a brown vest over long sleeve white shirt. I took a quick glance at the mirror gave a grin only me and my father could pull off.

"Bye mom, I called already running for the front door. Before she time to chase me with a broom I was flying high towards Satan City with a simple thought in mind.

_Does Videl like me back?_

I increased my flight determined to get an answer at all costs. If only she knew the truth.

**Videl's POV**

My alarm clock went off a six in the morning but I was already up. Today was the day I was going to test out my theory, the day where I would have to reveal my feelings but if all went as planned they would be returned. I decided to where something less tom boy today and more girly for the occasion.

I pulled out a nice purple crop top showing off my lower abdominal and a pair of tight jeans that went down to my ankles. Two purple burettes went into my pigtails and I slipped on my training shoes that weren't so beat up looking. Lastly I slipped on a silver charm bracelet and did a twirl in the mirror. I had to admit I looked…hot. Not that I didn't always but my usual clothes took away from that.

Still I hardly recognized myself. I ran like a bullet across the long hallway and jumped down three flights of stairs which probably would have broken a leg for a normal human but for me it just stung like hell. Dad was sitting down at the table reading more newspapers about himself and drinking coffee.

"Morning Daddy, I said excited for today."

"Hm? Oh, morning Videl, he said without looking up."

I checked my watch and saw the time, Yikes! I guess vanity does come with a price. Wasting no time I grabbed the coffee mug from dad's hand and downed it.

"Hey!...VIDEL?! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? I MEAN YOU LOOK UM GREAT BUT…VIDEL WAIT!"

But Hercule was left talking to himself, his daughter already out the door.

"Gosh I haven't seen her _this_ excited for school in a long time, must be the coffee."

I felt on top of the world right now and no criminals could even come close to besting me. Bursting through the school doors I spotted Erasa chatting as usual. With a new found speed I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the janitor's closet. I grabbed the only cord I saw and a dim light bulb illuminated cleaning supplies and Erasa's smirk.

"Just can't stop thinking about him can you Videl?"

"No! I cried my face growing hot. Listen can I trust you with my master plan."

"You have a plan? Oh how exciting!"

"Okay I think Gohan is Sayianman."

"What?!"

"Hear me out, Gohan always happens to leave when I have crime fighting and when we well you know had a moment during the burning building moment he had that same blush that Gohan always get when I'm around."

"You sure it wasn't the flaming building?"

"ERASA!"

"Calm down Videl I was only joking anyway if your right about Gohan how are you going to prove it?"

"Simple I'll put myself in danger."

"Videl have you lost it?! What if your wrong and you get really hurt?!"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take and besides I'm Videl Satan."

"You sound like your father."

"At this point it's a good thing."

"So what kind of danger?"

"Well I haven't thought that far ahead yet but I was thinking more along the lines of falling of a building since we know that Sayianman can fly."

"VIDEL!"

"Look I know how stupid and foolish this plan is but there's something about Sayianman that I can't shake off like the way I feel around Gohan. You can't stop me Erasa."

"I'm not going to but just please be careful I don't want me best friend to end up as a pancake on the wall."

"Alright I promise, I said opening the door."

"Oh and Videl?"

"Yes?"

"Nice outfit."

"Thanks, I said smiling all the way."

The bell rang just as I entered the classroom. Gawks came across the room as I probably looked like I'd been running across the world.

"Miss Satan! The teacher exclaimed surprised."

Pairs of eyes followed mine and there was Gohan. His mouth hung wide open as his onyx eyes stared at me intently. I gave him a smile and a short wave. He opened his mouth to reply but quickly closed it turning his head towards his feet and blushing an awful lot.

I had a hard time trying not to laugh. He could be really cute when he was embarrassed. Silently I took my seat next to him.

"Can I borrow a pencil?"

"Um…S-sure of c-course."

I watched Gohan reach into his bag and try to pull out something. It seemed to be stuck.

"Here, I said as I tried to help."

I rummaged through the bag until my hand met his. Time stopped and so did I. I gazed up at him wondering what he was thinking right now. His eyes scanned me from head to toe before stopping at my lips. He couldn't be thinking what I was thinking could I. Before I could ask he broke from his trance.

"Here y-you g-go v-v—"

"Videl, I replied in a teasing tone."

He looked down at his feet even redder than before. I grabbed the pencil from his hand. Then I did something unexpected of me.

"Thank you, I whispered in a flirty tone as my face was inches from his."

He looked up his mouth wide open trying to say something when my watch com went off. I sighed annoyed and before the police had time to say anything I said,

"I'll be right over."

So I jumped from my desk and rushed out the classroom door with his pencil still in my hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys think for the great review and sorry to keep you waiting. Love working on this anyways here it is! ;)**

**Gohan POV**

So I could have handled that a lot better I mean but I can't help it. When ever she's around my brain can't think and words won't come out. The only thing that seems to happen is how often I change color. I'd have to be careful around her; she was already suspicious of me so I would have to play it cool. Facts being I've never known how to play it cool.

With no time to spare I gave the teacher my usual excuse and zoomed down the hall. With in a few seconds I was flying high over the roof of Orange Star High in a completely different outfit.

_That's odd…it seems Videl's ki is located somewhere high. I hope it's not another burning building like I need a repeat of well…Great now I'm thinking about it again. Gah! Focus Gohan Videl could be in danger._

Videl was at the top of one of the tallest buildings in Satan city. From the looks of it they're seemed to be a group of 4 guys all of who were buff and scary looking. They all carried guns and seemed to be holding a hostage, the mayor of Satan city. It seemed like their was a battle of words and fists with Videl on top. Still the hostage didn't become any safer to begin with.

"I thought you would have learned that its rude to point at someone especially a weapon."

"Who's going to stop me? A guy in spandex and a cape, I don't think so."

"I'll stop you! Cried Videl. And clearly your life choices are far worse; a life of crime is no life at all!"

_Aaaaahhh nice one! I'll have to use that but in the meantime it's probably best to focus on saving the day._

"So who's up first?"

"Listen Sayianman **I'VE **got the hostage and since you so kindly want to put me out of a hobby you can take the four, just stay out of my way!"

Then she took off like a bullet, ducking through guys who were twice her size but most likely a fraction of her strength. The largest one with the huge empty head turned to look at her and attempted to move but not before I gave him a huge upper cut.

"Guess you're the lucky winner."

_"Just as I thought."_

_"The girl and the boy, you said they work together?"_

_"Indeed though it seems it was a recent partnership and a forced one at that."_

_"They are the ones aren't they? That's why we've been watching them for weeks now isn't it?"_

_"Yes soon we will bring life back into Broly; their energy is far superior seeing that they are the two strongest in the city."_

_"Their reading is no where near that of what we need master."_

_"Fool, do not under estimate your opponent, it will be your downfall."_

_"Then what is it?"_

_"I don't believe they are human, not completely anyway which explains the large numbers in this small weak planet. These Sayians have the ability to suppress their powers."_

_"We can't go on like this we need more information."_

_"I've already sent an android as a replacement for one of the students these beings go to school with, a personality yes and a real looker, sharpener they called him. It seems he's gotten little info on the girl and none on the boy."_

_"So?"_

_"So we do our own research starting with their reflexes and strength."_

_"You don't mean?!"_

_"Yes."_

_"Sir er I mean master that could blow up the whole planet taking us down with it! Are you sure they are capable of surviving."_

_"Surviving yes but a blast like that would render them unconscious which is the perfect time to take a DNA sample wouldn't you say?"_

_"Most excellent."_

_"Indeed, soon Broly will avenge my fallen race and destroy this planet along with many others. Once their perfect DNA and energy are injected nothing will stop us!" _

_"What about the android?"_

_"Keep him running for now you never know when a complete tool might come in handy."_

_"As you wish master."_

_"Keep your power suppressed and enjoy the show."_

**Videl POV**

I'll admit I was glad he arrived. Of course I was doing just fine but somehow it feels better with help, like the world's problems no longer rest on my shoulder alone, except for my dad of course. However this doesn't mean I would ever admit this to Sayianman! Sometimes he can be a total pain and extremely annoying. In the end it took a full 4 minutes for him to take care of the big guy well…big er guy. I untied the ropes binding his hands and mouth.

"Videl you must be careful they plan on taking you as a hostage so they can get to your father, this was all just a ploy!"

"Don't worry about that mayor I can handle myself in the meantime you should—WATCH OUT!"

At first sight it looked like a tiny ball of light but as it got closer I saw it was on fire. My brain didn't register what it was I only hoped I pushed the mayor out of the way in time. My vision went red and a searing hot pain went up my chest followed by the sound of torn flesh. My body flew like a rag doll and slid right off the edge.

"VIDEL!"

I recognized the voice as Sayianman and wondered if he saw this coming. A million questions raced through my minds on what it was, who caused this and why? I squeezed my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to look at the ground. A firm pair of arms caught me bridal style and I just knew it was him I mean who else around here could fly?

"Videl you're bleeding and it's bad, I'm so sorry I should have—"

"You just saved my life and that's enough for me. Those people—"

"Don't worry about them they're safe on the other half of the building and the 4 thugs are unconscious."

"Wait what do you mean by half?"

"The explosion ripped the building in half."

"Let me down I need to get to them, I have a job to protect these people."

"So do I and right now your one of them. Do you know how dangerous that was taking that blast like that?! If you had taken it full on I…"

"You what?"

His skin glowed a vibrant red color mainly on his checks. He began stuttering uncontrollably and I wondered how it was possible to be this embarrassed for a supposed super hero all the time.

"Videl you seriously are injured let me just—"

"No I don't want your help not until you tell me what's going on and what was that anyway?"

**"I honestly don't kn—LOOK OUT!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another one right in a row. Yep i love you so much i updated two chapters at the same time! Your welcome! ;)**

What happened still was a blur but I felt my self thrown onto the roof of a near by building. I looked up in time to see that a beam of light pierce his chest and another slam into his body FULL FORCE! He fell with the blast like a shooting star and crash landed in a park not even a mile away

"NO!"

_Doesn't anybody help him? Why don't they see the explosion and why is nobody doing anything about it?!"_

I cursed under my breath as I realized the two protectors of the city were gravely injured. Refusing to believe the worst I jumped. With my fear of heights and the pain of my injury you may ask why I was so stupid. Let me tell you I felt the biggest debt to this mystery, this Sayianman who had just saved my life not once but twice. Now it was my turn to return the favor. After all he was at this point my hero.

I landed in a near by garden a few feet from the building. Luckily the pointy rose bush broke my fall. If asked though I would rather have ripped up legs than broken ones. The pain was fierce but I wouldn't give in. Now you might think I'm crazy but right then and there I get a feeling so powerful I almost slow down my pace, the feeling that something or someone was after us. If there was one thing I learned it was to trust my instinct.

The park was empty, thank Kami but I still had to make sure Sayianman was okay…safe. I saw a trail of smoke and dust in the sky and followed it to the woods. Luckily almost no one went there so I guess no one would see us.

_There's nothing to be afraid of Videl, just listen to your instincts and hurry up. It may not be such a good idea to stay here to long._

A clear, clean pond was all that separated me and the spot of the crash. Gathering up my remaining strength I swam hard through the deep water and hoisted myself onto the other side. Pushing through the thick greens I saw the end of the trail. There with him lying on his back knocked out was Sayianman his body barely leaning on the thick tree trunk. I ran over and shook him repeatedly. The damage was bad but not like mine but that didn't make it any less horrifying.

"Please wake up please be ok!"

I was running out of options unless, his helmet. If I could take off his helmet I would be able to wake him up. Propping him up against the tree I lifted off his helmet. Somehow I knew what to expect but the fact that I was seeing this, this proof was still a shock.

_Gohan?! It is him I knew it! OMK that means that he saved me! That also means that on the roof when we almost…Gohan you'd better be alive or I'll kill you!_

Running as fast as I could with a huge super teen on my back I retraced my steps to the pond. Gently setting him down I neared the pond's edge.

"Sorry about this Gohan."

**Gohan POV**

She tossed my body into the water. Just 20 seconds afterwards bubbles appeared and then I emerged soaking wet and gasping for air. My eyes stopped at her's and widened when I realized I was missing my helmet!

"VIDEL WHAT ARE YOU I MEAN I'M GLAD YOU'RE BUT HOW DID YOU AND I—"

"Look before you finish that sentence let me just say no one but me knows and were in a private area with no people around Mr. Hotshot. Now get your but out of the water this instant I said trying to stand."

"I'm sorry about not telling you but it's just that…I threw you onto that roof how did you get down so quickly and…"

Let's just say I put the puzzle together.

"VIDEL! Your really hurt and you mean to tell me you jumped down a building to come make sure if _I was okay?_

"I don't need lectures from you or anybody!"

She must have felt new confidence as she walked over even closer so our bodies were inches apart. I started to blush again but then she punched me in the shoulder twice.

"That's for keeping this hero business a secret!"

"Videl wait a minute—"

She punched me in my other shoulder.

"And that's for trying to put me out of a job, why don't you mind your own business! She truly did sound angry."

"Videl please I—"

If anyone could ask how it happened I have no clue. All I knew was that one minute she was yelling at me and the next she was kissing me. Heat spread over my entire body and my eyes shot wide in surprise. Her lips lingered a bit before pulling away. I wish o wasn't so stunned so I could have at least kissed her back. What was happening! What was wrong with girls!

I didn't know whether to be glad, surprised, shocked, nervous, embarrassed, but instead I felt all of those things. My eyes looked at her waiting for an explanation. Oddly enough she appeared to be looking for one herself.

"That's for…everything else, she replied flustered."

Then a warm smile spread across my face. Wasting no time scooped her up in my arms and flew towards my house.

"Where are we going?, she said coughing a storm."

"My house, you'll be taken in care of there thanks to you losing my helmet but still I'm just glad that you…I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm glad your okay."

Judging by her current condition I assumed she would fall asleep soon.

_Wow she really is a tough fighter; I hope she can hang out a little more. She's so brave and beautiful and kind hearted and…why do I think about her so much now? I can't believe she well kissed me. I've never been kissed before but I think I liked it._

The thoughts filled my head as I carried Videl home, my home.

"I promise Videl I'll keep you safe."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and hope you like the story. This next chapter's going to be great so hang on to your butts! Here it is and please keep reviewing, enjoy! ;) Love yah! ;)**

**Videl POV**

My eyes felt like they were glued shut. Voices that I did not recognize whispered my name and said things like miracle and survived. When I finally gathered enough strength I opened my eyes and squinted at the sterile hospital lights. A small blond nurse in her lat twenties hovered over me. Well at least I seemed to know where I was but my memory was still a little foggy.

"Glad to see your awake miss Satan."

"Glad to be awake, how did I get here anyway?"

"That Sayianman guy dropped you off, sounded real concerned and then left without another word, said the nurse with a sigh and a grin plastered to her face. You're very lucky to have a guy like him."

"A-as I-if I stuttered."

"Well you lost a lot of blood miss, you should be glad to be alive. It's a wonder really but you are the daughter of the great Hercule!"

"Yes I am."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I don't know, I replied honestly."

"The doctor will be with you shortly, if you need anything just ask."

"Thank you."

"Oh I forgot to mention you have a group of your close friends here to see you."

"What about my father?"

"He's in a tournament at the moment; I can only imagine how he will react."

For the first time in a while I laughed. "Yep oh and you can send in the visitors now please."

"Of course, said the nurse and with a cheeky smile she left."

_Did I make the whole thing up? How much of it was real? I should have known it was just a dream especially that well last part where I kissed my crush. Though I suppose it makes sense that I would want it to be him. He's so nice and smart and respectable, especially with girls. I can't even believe I'm actually thinking about him! Who am I falling for? Most of all why do I have the feeling that something is watching me?!_

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. There stood Sharpner, Erasa, and out of all the odds, there in the corner of the door way was Gohan…with flowers.

_Are those really for me? Wait why is my heart rate speeding up?! Get a hold of yourself Videl! No one scares you and certainly not a boy, no matter how cute he maybe!_

"Oh Videl you poor thing, I hope those bad guys rot in jail forever, how could the do this to you? Erasa cried in a chatty tone.

"Calm down Erasa I'm fine honest."

"Videl your in a hospital bed, said Sharpner. When I find these guys they'll wish they were never born, nobody hurts my girl!"

"Sharpner I'm NOT your girl and I don't think those goons did this to me."

"We all heard on the news that a powerful blast was fired that split the building you were on in half."

"Oh Videl why did you have to be a hero again?! I thought I said to be careful, said Erasa."

I smiled up at my friends. "Wait how did you guys know so fast? The news doesn't come on til two hours after I was fighting."

"Why don't you thank Mr. Smarty pants over here, Erasa replied pointing to Gohan. He was the one who came after class to tell us you had been hurt, heck he even knew the hospital you were staying at."

"Really?, I said in a suspicious tone. My eyes locked on Gohan but he seemed so fascinated with the hospital floor.

"Hey baby I have baseball practice in a minute but tell me when you get out of this ward okay?"

"I'm not your baby either but I promise to keep you guys posted."

Erasa and Sharpner nodded and began to walk out. That's when I saw Gohan begin to follow them.

"Um Gohan could I talk to you for a second? It was not a question but a demand."

"S-Sure Videl."

"Okay start talking Gohan."

"Videl I don't know what your talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you knew I was hurt and what hospital I was staying at before anyone else."

"I well you know I um…"

"Is it so hard for you to give me a straight answer?!, I said crossing my arms angrily."

"N-No Videl! It's not like that at all!"

"Then what is it? Are you following me?"

"What?! Of c-course not!"

"Then what is it?"

"I just was worried about you okay? If anything happened to you I…"

"You what?"

"I um, Oh! I brought you some flowers, he said handing them to her."

"Roses? A little forward don't you think?"

I'll admit it was amusing to see Gohan's face go from a ghost white to a dark crimson color. A burst of laughter came from my throat followed by a laughing fit.

"Relax Gohan I was only teasing although not to say you aren't cute, I quickly shut my mouth realizing what had just escaped my mouth."

I saw Gohan's eyes grow wide and a blush crept on his face along with that trademark grin. When my own face began to heat up I quickly looked away.

"You really think so Videl?, Gohan said in a cheerful tone."

"I—"

"Oh I almost forgot I have something for you. Hold out your hand."

Obediently, I stretched out my hand and it met with his. A flutter of a heartbeat pounded in my chest. Gently he placed a small object in my hand and I glanced down.

"A bean?"

"It will help with your injuries but you have to eat it."

Now my first instinct would be to throw the object on the floor but something about his voice made him sound genuinely concerned for me. The crazy part was that I believed him, that I trusted him.

Slowly I raised the hand in the air and popped the bean into my mouth. My eyes shot open with surprise as I felt my body tense up and began to shift. My major wounds became minor scratches and my broken bones mended. I flexed my arms and legs just to make sure this wasn't a crazy dream. Laughter and joy poured through my veins as I jumped up and down in my bed and began to cartwheel and summersault through the room. Gohan smiled got even bigger if that was possible.

"Wow this is great, what was in that stuff Gohan?"

"Well I—"

"Never mind about that the point is I'm cured thanks to you, Gohan son."

Gohan began to blush like crazy again so he just looked away.

"I'm glad to hear it but I have to go, I'll see you in class Videl, he said as he waved and then took off."

"Gohan…but he was gone."

_Darn it how does that kid always escape me so easily?! Oh well I suppose I can let this one slide but just this once!_

Sighing heavily I went back to the bed and read the note on the rose bouquet.

**_Hey I know I'm not good with words but I hope these will help._**

**_ Feel better soon. _**

**_-Gohan_**

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Another knock came from the door as an old man in a white coat came forward.

_This must be the doctor. I'd better pretend to be injured before I cause him to have a heart attack. No needs for the Doctor to become a patient now do we? _

Smiling she put on her best in-pain look before letting her thoughts drift and carry her away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys not much to say but much to read. Here's a new chapter and please keep reviewing and faving. Love yah! ;)**

**Gohan POV**

It was foolish of me to not take precautions but I just couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to her. Walking down the white, bare corridors made me feel alone. I mean what was I supposed to do?! I wanted to tell Videl I really did, but how would she react? Even then she wouldn't know what I was and what was I going to her then? It was killing me inside but the best I could do was hope she was ok

_Maybe she'll understand she seems to like you too_

The voice came out of nowhere and I almost looked around to see where it was coming from but then I realized it was the voice inside my head, my voice.

But why was I even thinking that? Maybe just maybe it was onto something. A rush of emotions flooded my head as I remembered the accident in question.

**_Flashback-_**

**_She was bleeding like hell and from the looks of it she had a broken leg. Oh Kami how did I let this happen?! Right now I had to get her some help. Normally I would take her to Dende but she needed care right away. The closet hospital was Satan City Hospital so I sped like my life was in danger and not hers. _**

**_Whoever did this was going to pay severely! I couldn't focus on that now and I barely remembered to fly in the right direction_**

**_"G-Gohan!, Videl whispered."_**

**_I looked down and saw she was still unconscious but she seemed to being having a nightmare…about me?!_**

**_If we weren't in such a hurry I would be embarrassed right now. _**

**_"Hang on Videl just a little further."_**

**_When the huge building came into I barely slowed down before touching down. A blonde nurse stepped outside when she saw my well…my disguise. _**

**_"Oh my! Y-you I mean sir and oh the girl!"_**

**_"I'll keep you safe Videl, I promise."_**

**_Without a second thought I quickly but gently placed her on one of those moving beds._**

**_"Make sure this girl gets attention immediately!"_**

**_"Yes I understand thank you."_**

**_I blasted off leaving the nurse with her new task at hand._**

**_End of Flashback-_**

Slowly I came out of thoughts just in time to walk into the wall like a complete dork.

"So Kakorrat's brat is this how you spend your time? Pathetic."

"Vegeta? Vegeta, what are you—"

"I didn't come here to answer your useless questions I came here to ask mine, so what was that?"

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb boy! I felt that blast and it had an equal power to one you could have created; now I'm sure you noticed that no Ki was present to detect the source."

"That what bothers me the most and it makes me so frustrated."

My thoughts took me to when I first saw Videl in the hospital bed. Anger coursed through me in waves and I clenched my fists by my sides."

"Calm down boy before you transform! Use your head that banshee of a mother complains about!"

"I-I… I'm sorry Vegeta."

"To think this worked up over some simple female."

"She's worth more than you could ever imagine! She risked her life to save some weak leader of this weak city! She's brave and strong and—"

"And she's a distraction."

"So you would rather I let her die?!"

"A warrior must survive, the strong will thrive and the weak will perish."

"She's not weak!"

"I never said that but you are, boy you have grown soft like your clown of a father."

"He sacrificed him—"

"Yes I was there remember? These emotions will be your weakness you must harden your heart."

"I have enough heart."

"Sickening, and to think you were once the strongest of our kind."

"What do you mean were?"

"I mean you have not trained very much and instead go around showing off your powers to those weak fools, not to mention school is now more important than protecting this planet."

"I _am _protecting this planet and could beat you fair and square."

"Care to make a bet then."

"I don't have time fo—"

"I've decided to enter the world's martial arts tournament, I heard your father has been granted a day on earth and is training at this moment we speak. If you are so confident in your skills since that mutant Cell then enter the tournament."

"And what if I don't?"

"Nothing, but we will all know why you didn't show up."

He wanted to just walk away before it was too late. He knew Vegeta was like this sometimes and that he had a choice, somehow though he found his feet frozen in the spot. Eventually his Saiyan pride won out.

"Fine I'll do this silly tournament but it won't prove anything."

"Then I suggest you better start training even your brother has the fighting spirit."

"Vegeta but—"

"Enough excuses and take pride in your words…and be sure to keep a closer eye out for more _accidents_."

"I will."

For a minute Gohan breathed a sigh of relief thankful for the end of conversation. Of course things weren't that easy as Vegeta turned to face him a couple of feet away."

"Oh and Gohan, said Vegeta with a smirk and a sarcastic voice to match."

"Yes?"

"I hear Videl is also in the tournament as well, seems to me it's not a total loss."

I went a deep purple after that last remark. To think I'd be used to it by now but I guess some things never change, like Vegeta.

_What have I gotten myself into? Might as well make the best of it like (gulp) Videl!_

Gohan let these thoughts linger in his head as he walked towards the hospital exit.

_"It's him alright, said the voice as he put down his super sonic binoculars."_

_"But he's not wearing the outfit?"_

_"You imbecile! He's in disguise, he also brought along the female and it appears he was talking to another one of his kind as well."_

_"You mean there are more?!"_

_"Much more Moi, it seems we miscalculated."_

_"Then sir how do you propose to?"_

_"My ears picked up only words but I heard about this tournament, they will be there and so will we."_

_"Don't you think your underestimating the outcome its not going to be eas—"_

_"Fool! We are part of a distant race of shape shifters long forgotten, thanks to those apes. Once there we shall take their life for our own and end the Saiyan race once and for all!"_

_"The procedure only requires one sir."_

_"Yes and I think the boy will do nicely, so young and such a heart."_

_"What about the older one and the female?"_

_"Those Sayians are of no concern to me therefore I will kill them immediately."_

_"As you wish Master Okra, in the meantime I shall study these beings closely these coming days."_

_"Good lad, enjoy these precious days well Sayians for it will be your last."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait but i have two chapters to make up for it enjoy! ;)**

**Videl POV**

"I'm telling you Erasa it has to be Gohan I mean who else could it be?!"

"I don't know Videl but Gohan seems so nice and smart, not to mention he's a real cutie!, squeaked Erasa on the other end of the phone."

"Not the point."

"Well have you tried talking to him about it?"

"Erasa! Do you really think if I told him about he'd confess? He denies it and avoids my questions at every turn!"

"Sounds like you need hardcore evidence."

"What I need is some answers."

"Well Sayianman can fly can't he?"

"Yah so?"

"So at school just put yourself in danger so Gohan well have to save you."

"Erasa that's…not bad."

"Thanks, she giggled."

"But let's get one thing straight, I don't need saving from anyone especially not Gohan!"

"Whatever you say Videl, by the way how'd you get out of the hospital so fast?"

"Oh I um well I'm Videl Satan after all so I handle pain much quicker, at least that's what I told the doctor."

"Mmmmm now what really happened?"

"Uuuggghh if I tell you will you promise to keep it between us?"

"Of course Videl now spill!"

"Okay Gohan gave me this bean medicine and told me it would help so I ate it and instantly my body repaired itself."

"OMK I can't believe it! Gohan is so in love with you!"

"Erasa!"

"Okay sorry but I really hope you tell him how you feel soon."

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Sounds like Videl Satan is scared, she teased."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I'll prove it to you, I'll…I'll..I'll tell him first chance I see him!, I said instantly regretting what I had just said."

"Well, well, I'll be looking forward to it and good luck Videl!"

"Erasa wait I didn't mean—"

The line went dead. Great now I _have _to tell him! Oh boy! Calm down Videl you can figure this out I mean you're the daughter of the world champ! Life was just unfair.

I stomped downstairs putting on my training gear and began to hit the punching bag in the gym. After about an hour I began to cool down so I stopped. The clock told me that diner would be ready soon so I headed towards the kitchen.

Diner was the usual. My dad was wolfing down his huge portions while I picked at my plate. My mind drifted towards Gohan and I felt my heart beat louder and my hands felt like jello. Dammit Gohan! Why did he have this effect on me?!

"Everything okay Videl?, replied Hercule."

"I'm fine dad I'm just a bit troubled that's all."

"Well Videl you need to keep your appetite up as a martial artist, or else you'll start to become weak and soft."

"I'm not hungry and it's a little too late for that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've already got my hands full and I don't need any more distractions from my training!"

"Well geez Videl I didn't know you were so dedicated that—"

"Of course I'm dedicated and I never back down on my word, which is why I have to tell him."

"Tell who?"

"Huh?, said Videl realizing what she had said out loud. Oh! Um it's nothing daddy really."

"Oh okay, just be sure to watch out for yourself okay?"

"Okay dad, night."

"Night Videl."

I stretched out my arms and began to yawn. My fingers felt the wall until they found the switch. My bedroom light flickered before showing my furniture and clothes scattered across my floor. Quickly I undressed into some fuzzy pj's and a black tank top. Sleep did the rest as I was too busy to care about tomorrow.

Hercule Satan walked upstairs when he passed by his daughter's room. Videl was passed out cold clutching her pillow.

_How cute, _he thought.

Making sure to be quiet he carefully turned off the lights and shut her door. It made a soft click as Hercule let out a sigh of relief.

"Goodnight my baby girl, he whispered in the hallway."

**Gohan POV **

"What about this pose?"

"Yah that one looks awesome!, said an eager Goten."

Gohan looked at himself in the mirror in his Sayianman outfit.

"I still feel like it's missing something, said a puzzled Gohan."

"OOOOOHHH! You should say your catch phrase!"

"Aaahh your right!"

Gohan stood up straighter before posing on one foot with his right fist raised high in the air.

"I BRING JUSTICE TO THE PEOPLE OF THIS GOOD CITY, I AM THE GREAT SAYIANMAN!"

"Yah! That was great Gohan!"

"Gee thanks little brother."

"So mom says you entering the tournament with me won't that be fun!"

"Yah, he said half heartedly."

"We better start training right away then."

"Sure pal but first we have to ask mom."

"Oh right, hey Gohan?"

"Yah?"

"Do you think we could train away from the house there's something I've been wanting to show you."

"What is it sport?"

"Well I—"

"Alright boys bedtime now, said Chi-chi."

"Aaawwww but mom, said the two boys."

"No buts now get to bed, especially you Gohan you have school tomorrow."

"I know, I know."

"Have you made any new friends?"

"Huh? Oh um yeah I have."

"Who dear?"

"Well um there's (pause) Videl Satan."

"A GIRL?! Oh my boy's in love!"

"MOM!"

"Sorry but I can't help it is she pretty, well of course she is but is she smart, funny, tough?"

"V-Videl is very p-pretty, beautiful and a martial artist too, said Gohan who instantly turned three different shades of red."

"How nice of you!"

"OOOOO Gohan and Videl sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

At this point my I wanted to just shrink and hide from embarrassment.

"Well I'm sure she likes you too honey."

"Really, you think so?"

"Well of course I mean who wouldn't love my boy Gohan?"

"MOM!"

"Good night honey, she said giggling. Good night Goten, she said picking him up for a bear hug."

"Mom come on stop this is embarrassing!"

I burst out laughing as I watched Goten struggle to get out of Mom's grip. My family certainly wasn't normal but I loved it still. Maybe tomorrow would be a great day. One thing was for sure I wanted to tell Videl about the real me but more importantly I wanted to tell her how I felt. Something inside me sparked a confidence.

_So tomorrow it is, the day I tell Videl that I'm in love with her, I hope she returns my feelings._

Gohan fell asleep next to his brother dreaming about a certain raven haired, fiery tempered and good hearted girl, at least most of the time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Like i said another chapter back to back suspense to come so thank you for reading. Please review! ;)**

**Videl POV**

Of all the days in the world I had to be running late! Honestly how hard was if for an alarm clock to go off?! I threw on the first thing I saw in my closet which happened to be a pair of running shorts and a sky blue tank top. I pulled my hair into a long high pony tail and slipped on my normal tennis shoes.

"Bye dad gotta go!"

"Bye Videl—"

The door slammed with such force that he fell out of his chair.

"Aaahh that's my girl."

Not taking any chances I decided to run to school instead of taking the jet copter. I was in top shape and although I lived about a mile from the school it still was a pain to run full force like I was being chased by a monster. The halls became a blur as I rushed past my locker. Quickly I turned back and slammed it open with such force.

_Let's see I have social studies first…Oh! That means I have class with Erasa and Gohan! Crap I'm already ten minutes late!_

The door came into flew as I burst into the room, papers flung everywhere and all eyes turned in my direction.

"I'm here!, I called."

"Glad you could join us Miss Satan, but next time you decide to be late you might want to NOT break the door."

"What? Oh!"

The door was off its hinges and lying at its side, not to mention the knob bounced off and rolled, not stopping till it hit my feet.

"Guess I don't know my own strength, I chuckled nervously."

"Sit down please."

"Yes ma'am."

My head hung low as I passed through the rows of my class mates. Apparently a pile of books just happened to be in my walking path so of course being the smooth girl I was I tripped…right into Gohan's arms!

"Haha sorry about that Videl I um guess I shouldn't have left my books there, said a red faced Gohan."

"That's nice and all but do you mind letting go now."

His checks flared up and his head ducked for cover as million laughs rang throughout the room. Slowly they died down as I managed to find my seat. I was just getting my books out when Erasa whispered something in my ear.

"You know wha you said on the phone Videl."

"I'm well aware!, I hissed back. And I will just not in class."

"I'll give you till the end of the day and then you have to spill all the details out to me."

_Yep this is going to be a long day._

Silently I drew out a sheet of paper.

It read…

**_Meet me on the roof top after class,_**

**_ Something important I need to tell you_**

**_ -Videl_**

"Psst Erasa pass this to Gohan."

"Okey Dokey then."

_I hope I didn't just make a mistake._

**Gohan's POV**

Class was slow and very boring, I mean all of it is so easy to answer that I don't even learn anything here. Maybe I should take a more challenging class but then again this was the most advanced class here. My mind drifted elsewhere and out of boredom I began to write a poem…about _her. _It read…

**_Your hair is black as night_**

**_Lips a ruby red_**

**_A fighting spirit ignites_**

**_The fire in you instead_**

**_Your eyes a piercing blue_**

**_A glare as cool as ice_**

**_But underneath you warm me_**

**_With your heart that is kind and nice—_**

That when a tap on my shoulder interrupted my thoughts. The really nice and cheery blonde Erasa began to giggle as she handed me a note.

I gave her a puzzling look but she just tried to suppress a giggle before pointing towards Videl. My heart soared a hundred feet and my breath was taken back. Carefully I unfolded the note and read it…

**_Meet me on the roof top after class,_**

**_ Something important I need to tell you_**

**_ -Videl_**

She wants to meet me after class but what for?! I still didn't forget about what I was going to tell her but somehow that Sayian confidence disappeared over night, still I couldn't back down now. I quickly scribbled back a reply, and it read…

**_Okay there's something I have to tell you too, _**

**_See you then_**

**_ -Gohan_**

"Passing notes are we Mr. Son?, exclaimed a very annoyed looking teacher."

"Well I um…"

"Let's me see this, she said grabbing the piece of paper. However it was not the note she grabbed."

"My, my what beautiful writing."

"I well, wait what?!"

"Your hair is black as night

Lips a ruby red, the class irrupted with laughter but she continued none the less."

"A fighting spirit ignites

The fire in you instead."

"Your eyes a piercing blue

A glare as cool as ice, this time Gohan shrunk his head down his mouth wide open like a fish as was a certain girl we all know."

"But underneath you warm me

With your heart that is kind and nice."

"How sweet and might I say she must be one heck of a girl, said the teacher with a dumb smile plastered to her face. The whole class was falling out of their seats hysterical.

_Why Dende did she have to read that one?! I'm never going to live the end of this, so much for telling her as if she doesn't know by now._

Slowly I lifted my head seeing as most of the laughter had died down, big mistake! I was greeted by Videl's intense stare her mouth open but no words came out. I immediately felt my face light up like a Christmas tree and ducked my head back down. The last thing I needed was for more of a reason for her to think I was a dope.

Finally the sound of the school bell rang. Immediately I sprang out of my chair and raced towards my locker not wanting anymore unwanted attention. As soon as I changed my books I cautiously looked around before heading towards the stairs.

My footsteps rang loud throughout the narrow shaft but there was no one to fear, except of course a very nosy Videl. Last chance to turn back, but of course being the gentleman I was I trudged up the last set of steps and opened the door.

Videl was sitting down near the edge of the roof her legs stretched over the terrace and they were very long and graceful. She was looking down at the city below and though I didn't get a good look at what she was wearing even in her athlete's style she took my breath away.

"So one heck of a girl huh?"

"V-Videl hey um look I didn't mean to—"

"Save it Gohan, there no way you're fooling me anymore. That poem who was it about?, she said looking him straight in the eye."

"It was about (gulp) you, he said pausing for a slap in the face. Instead he felt a pair of warm soft lips gently brush his check. His eyes shot wide with surprise as he saw a blushing Videl."

"It was very sweet of you, but don't get used to it!"

"Haha no problem, I said rubbing the back of my neck."

"Sit, she said as he obeyed."

"So what did you want to tell me?"

She took a deep breath. "So there's this guy I really have grown to like. He's smart, funny, cute, and a real nice guy. Problem is I'm not sure if he returns my feelings as much as I've tried to hide them."

"Um does this guy have a name?"

"He does, Gohan."

"Wait so what's his name then?"

"Gohan that's—Aaahh!"

I watched in horror as Videl's hands lost its grip on the ledge and she fell, tumbling towards the ground. There was no time to think just act, so I flew down after her.


End file.
